Enterprise asset management software is used by entities to operate, maintain, and manage enterprise assets. Such software products, such as Maximo® and Maximo® Anywhere by IBM®, provide for the management of assets across multiple departments, locations, facilities, and business units for businesses and other entities. Additional software products, such as Worklight® and MobileFirst by IBM® permit asset management activities to be performed via mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets; this supports businesses and other entities by allowing for the management of assets by employees, contractors, customers, agents, or other individuals who are in the field. However, as asset management software is often designed to be useful for a broad range of entities and industries, such software may lack specific features that may be beneficial or necessary for certain entities. As a result, application programming interfaces may be available to interact with or modify the software or its associated data, and may be used by an entity to develop additional functionality of the software.
However, due to the complicated nature of asset management software and the storage and maintenance of related assets, developing such functionality may be exceedingly difficult. In particular, the writing of scripts and programming code to interact with the asset management software may present a high level of difficulty to users. This may be especially true with respect to modifying mobile asset management software applications (e.g., in the Eclipse Development Environment for Maximo Anywhere), where multiple interdependent source code component files, as well as asset management server and asset database data, may need to be edited in such a way as to maintain working interdependencies before the modified mobile application can be built and/or used. For example, modifying mobile asset management software applications may require making parallel changes in multiple files. This may be difficult, time-consuming, and likely to result in errors when attempting to build component source code files into a mobile asset management software application. Thus, there is a perceived need for software and related apparatuses that provide users with an integrated development environment (IDE) for modifying mobile asset management software applications without the requirement of manually updating multiple interdependent source code component files. That is, it would be is desirable to have an IDE program that automatically updates appropriate component source code files with a single button deployment or other simplified interface.
Additional information can be found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0242297, entitled “Method and System for Testing of Applications in Asset Management Software”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,009,659, entitled “Method and System for Displaying Context-Based Completion Values in an Integrated Development Environment for Asset Management Software”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0316906, entitled “Spatial-Temporal Optimization of Physical Asset Maintenance”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0297445, entitled “Method of Managing Asset Associated with Work Order or Element Associated with Asset, and System and Computer Program for the Same”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0296685, entitled “Method of Managing Access Right, and System for Computer Program for the Same”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0095926, entitled “Method of Managing Asset Associated with Work Order or Element Associated with Asset, and System and Computer Program for the Same”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0095797, entitled “Method of Managing Access Right, and System and Computer Program for the Same”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0084560, entitled “Reboot Controller to Prevent Unauthorized Reboot”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0059684, entitled “Spatial-Temporal Optimization of Physical Asset Maintenance”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0213508, entitled “Optimizing Power Consumption by Dynamic Workload Adjustment”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0029767, entitled “System and Method for Transforming Configuration Data Items in a Configuration Management Database”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0010791, entitled “System and Method for Constructing Flexible Ordering to Improve Productivity and Efficiency in Process Flows”; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0326884, entitled “Techniques to Predict Three-Dimensional Thermal Distributions in Real-Time”; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0288078, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Deploying Applications,” all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.